mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SierraSia/5 Days Untill X
Alright, it's part 2 people! For this one, I'm gonna count down the top 10 pokemon I'm most excited for in gen 6. I'm excited for all of them, but there are ten that are getting me wiled up. And no, this doesn't include Mega Evolutions, that's for another countdown. So enjoy! Number 10 Tyrunt and Amaura Yep, up first is the two fossil. And why not two? I'm equally excited for both of them. First off, we have a real T-Rex that's a rock-dragon type. And then we have a cute rock-ice type pokemon. One's rough and tough, and the other's gracful and elegant. Number 9 Chespin I used to complain that Chespin gets no love because of Fennekin or Froakie, but since it's my number 9, I guess I have not right to complain anymore. Anyway, I'm excited to see what Chespin can do in the games. Something tells me that it's gonna be a great pokemon. Number 8 Fennekin Finally! the first non Fire-Fighting starter since 2nd gen! Not that I have anything agenst Fire-Fighting types, it's just getting repetative. Anywho, Fennekin is cute, but it's said to be temermental, but it's probally cute when it's mad too. Number 7 Gogoat The symbol of the new riding pokemon machanic itself, Gogoat. I think Gogoat is a really cool pokemon, and the whole riding pokemon thing is cool too. I can't wait untill I get a pokemon to ride on too. Number 6 Litleo And now for the lion... no, seriously, they added a lion pokemon? Cool! I also liked how it's a Fire-Normal type, even though it might have a weekness to fighting, but I can look past that. I also like it's evolution's gender diffrances. So fear the Litleo! Number 5 Pamcham and Fletchling These two are tied because I'm excided for them at the same level. They finaly put in a panda pokemon (well, there's Spinda, but it's ears are a it long.) And then they have a fire-flying type that isn't Charizard or a legendary pokemon. They look pretty cute, too. Number 4 Xerneas and Yveltal Yes, yes, I know I picked both legendaries instead of one, but can you really blaim me? They are both really cool, and not dragon type since about as long as they had fire-fighting type starters. First there's Xerneas, the Life Pokemon, then Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon. And I can't wait to find these pokemon and the story behind them. Number 3 Flabebe This, in my oppinion, is the cutest fairy type shown so far. It's the smallest and lightest pokemon known, beating Joltik. And it gards a flower it's intire like. How cute. Number 2 Sylveon Oh come on, how could you not be excited to have a new Eeveelution? This thing kept everyone guessing what type it was. Something tells me that Sylvon will be a great as Umbreon is. Recap 10. Tyrunt&Amaura 9. Chespin 8. Fennekin 7. Gogoat 6. Litleo 5. Pamcham&Fletchling 4. Xerneas&Yveltal 3. Flabebe 2. Sylveon Number 1 Froakie Okay, at first I didn't really see that much in Froakie. That is untill I saw the X and Y anime trailer and I found out that it's a flippin' ninja! People are saying that Froakie and it's evolutions might be rogues, but still, making a frog into a ninja or rogue is really original in my oppinian. I'm SierraSia, and what do you think of Froakie? Ninja, or Rogue? Category:Blog posts